Friends Reunited
by SakuraStar12
Summary: This is about Lucy and her spirits. Please read the first chapter before moving on because there are spoilers and the first chapter explains the chapters because one chapter is based on the anime and the other chapter is based on the manga. Hope you enjoy and review.
1. Intro

**What you need to know before reading my 2 piece one-shot.**

 **Chapter 1 is a spoiler for the anime plus my take on what should happen. It doesn't include facts from the manga cause yes I'm up to date on both the manga and anime.**

 **Chapter 2 is spoliers for both the manga and the anime with my touch to what I want to happen.**

 **Read at your own risk lol**

 **Spoilers: Tartaros Arc.**

 **Chapter 1 &2 are the same story just 2 different versions.**

 **Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Version 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the manga sadly cause I love Fairy Tail.**_

 **Friends Reunited**

We open are story on a sunny day in Magnolia or more specifically the Fairy Tail guild hall. Everyone inside were drinking and talking with each other celebrating the defeat of Tartaros and the re-construction of Fairy Tail's guild, fixed again I fight add lol. Everyone seemed happy except for our resident celestrial mage who was pretending to be happy but inside was grieving her lost friend Aquarius. Everyone could see through her fake smiles but no one had the heart to call her out on it after learning what it cost her to save everyone from Mard Geer's Alegira.

 _ **Time skip to night**_

Lucy cried herself to sleep that night, as she has done since the defeat of Tartaros. She fell asleep with the name 'Aquarius' on her lips.

Lucy opened her eyes to see herself floating in air surrounded by stars. Confused she looked around to see where she was since she dosen't remember leaving her room or even waking up for that matter.

"My old friend it pains me to see you in such pain" a familiar voice behind her startling her. Lucy quickly turned around to come face to face with the Spirit King.

"Spirit King what are you doing here? For that matter where is here?" Lucy asked confused.

"I have brought you here to the stars old friend to ease your pain" was his reply.

"I don't understand?" Lucy replied still confused not knowing how he could stop her pain.

"You who has loved us spirits so much and has helped us for no reason except for that love should not be left to hurt as you have been. All of us in the spirit world can feel your pain through the bonds you have created with us all. So to heal your broken heart we all agreed there was only one way for your pain to end," the Spirit King stopped threre, reaching into his pocket and pulling something small out. Holding his hand open and out before her, there in the center of his palm was a fixed Aquarius' key.

"I could never keep you from those you love so for your sacrifice I have repaired Aquarius' key for you" the Spirit King said with his customery grin.

"Oh thank you" Lucy cried reaching out to grab the key and holding to her chest as she cried in happiness.

"I have one more gift for you" he said causing Lucy to look up at him through her tears.

"You don't have to give me anything else this is all I need" Lucy said through her tears smiling.

"No this gift is important. So you never have to lose one of your precious friends again I bestow upon you alone my key" the Spirit King said seriously. A key appeared before Lucy, a key that suddenly disappeared within her chest.

"What happened?" Lucy asked with a confused and shocked look.

"I have placed my key within your heart for you to use only for life and death situations."

"Thank you I will cherish this gift always, but I didn't even know you had a key like this?" Lucy said with a hand over her heart, the one holding Aquarius' key.

"Of course but you are the only one I have bestowed this gift too only you have proved to be deserving of my key old friend" he said kindly, "Now it's time to wake up Lucy."

"What?" She said sitting up in bed suddenly. Looking around to see herself in her bedroom. Throwing her covers from her body she stood up and ran to her keys. Seeing Aquarius's key whole again she runs to the bathroom and fills her tub with water.

"Open gate of the water bearer...Aquarius!" A gate is open an out appears none other then an angry Aquarius.

"Idiot how many times have I told you not to summon me in your bathtub" Aquarius yells at a crying Lucy.

"Aquarius!" Lucy exclaims running to her and wrapping her arms tight around Aquarius' waist, her crying face against her stomach.

"Idiot" Aquarius says wrapping her arms around Lucy with a smile.

 **Version 1 complete! What did you think? Please review my friends.**


	3. Chapter 2: Version 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the manga sadly cause I love Fairy Tail.**_

 **Friends Reunited**

Its a sad day in Magnolia Tartaros has been defeated but there is no cheer from that victory, well not for Lucy anyways. Aquarius is gone for good, Natsu and Happy left her behind to train for a year and Fairy Tail has just been disbanded for good the master said.

Lucy is home crying her eyes out on her bed. She feels so lonely, feeling like her world is crashing down on her and there is nothing she can do. She is losing everything and it is hurting her so much its suffocating. Lucy eventually succumbs to exhaustion and surrenders to the darkness of sleep.

Lucy opened her eyes to see herself floating in air surrounded by stars. Confused she looked around to see where she was since she dosen't remember leaving her room or even waking up for that matter.

"My old friend it pains me to see you in such pain" a familiar voice behind her startling her. Lucy quickly turned around to come face to face with the Spirit King.

"Spirit King what are you doing here? For that matter where is here?" Lucy asked confused.

"I have brought you here to the stars old friend to ease your pain" was his reply.

"I don't understand?" Lucy replied still confused not knowing how he could stop her pain.

"You who has loved us spirits so much and has helped us for no reason except for that love should not be left to hurt as you have been. All of us in the spirit world can feel your pain through the bonds you have created with us all. So to heal your broken heart we all agreed there was only one way for your pain to end," the Spirit King stopped threre, reaching into his pocket and pulling something small out. Holding his hand open and out before her, there in the center of his palm was a fixed Aquarius' key.

"I could never keep you from those you love so for your sacrifice I have repaired Aquarius' key for you" the Spirit King said with his customery grin.

"Oh thank you" Lucy cried reaching out to grab the key and holding to her chest as she cried in happiness.

"I have one more gift for you" he said causing Lucy to look up at him through her tears.

"You don't have to give me anything else this is all I need" Lucy said through her tears smiling.

"No this gift is important. So you never have to lose one of your precious friends again I bestow upon you alone my key" the Spirit King said seriously. A key appeared before Lucy, a key that suddenly disappeared within her chest.

"What happened?" Lucy asked with a confused and shocked look.

"I have placed my key within your heart for you to use only for life and death situations."

"Thank you I will cherish this gift always, but I didn't even know you had a key like this?" Lucy said with a hand over her heart, the one holding Aquarius' key.

"Of course but you are the only one I have bestowed this gift too only you have proved to be deserving of my key old friend" he said kindly, "Now it's time to wake up Lucy."

"What?" She said sitting up in bed suddenly. Looking around to see herself in her bedroom. Throwing her covers from her body she stood up and ran to her keys. Seeing Aquarius's key whole again she runs to the bathroom and fills her tub with water.

"Open gate of the water bearer...Aquarius!" A gate is open an out appears none other then an angry Aquarius.

"Idiot how many times have I told you not to summon me in your bathtub" Aquarius yells at a crying Lucy.

"Aquarius!" Lucy exclaims running to her and wrapping her arms tight around Aquarius' waist, her crying face against her stomach.

"Idiot" Aquarius says wrapping her arms around Lucy with a smile.

 **Version 2 complete! What did you think? Please review my friends.**


End file.
